It's a Hard Life
by ravenmasteroftele
Summary: The Teen Titans life is going great frendships and romance is blossoming deep within the tower... When the mayor comes with a very suprising letter telling the Titans that they have to look after 3 snotty orphans for 3 weeks! Will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!(:

Chapter 1: The mayors letter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke early the next morning the sun creeping its way through her curtains and onto the bed! Awakening instantly she started to complain to herself lightly about how she needed better shades to block out the sun.

"I hate sunlight"……… Raven mumbled to herself.

"Ugh " She cried, while accidentally tripping on a leg of the bed.

" Shit " Raven cried to herself in pain.

Leaving her room in a grumpy mood she went to the roof to start her meditation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy started his morning by falling out of bed when he heard a large crash coming from Raven's room.

"Ouch" Said Beast Boy while rubbing his bottom furiously! ( because he fell out of bed and hurt his bottom)

**I wonder what happened** he thought to himself. He then departed to see if Raven was okay and to tell a knew joke of course.

" Hey Raven" He said while knocking on the door.

Only later did he think of the consequences of knocking on a door of a person who could very well be asleep at 5:00 in the morning.

" Hmm, Where could she be?" He asked himself.

" Let's see, I checked the training room, living room, kitchen, and all the hallways. He said talking to himself once again.

"Aha, I will check the roof!" He said

Beast Boy set off out a heavy sprint arriving at the roof 5 minutes later. He looked up and thought to himself " **Man she looks pretty!"**

" Where the heck did that come from" Beast Boy said.

" Where did what come from and what our you doing up here?" Snapped Raven.

" I said that out loud? " Beast Boy Said. ( The Where the heck did that come from comment)

" Obviously" Snapped Raven again.

Beast Boy decided to ignore the comment and keep talking even if Raven was in a snippy mood.

" I have a knew joke" Beast Boy piped up.

" Oh goody" Stated Raven sarcastically.

Suddenly their communicators started to flash and Beast Boy was off in a flash ready for some action pack fun!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tripping this morning Raven was in a very bad mood and all she wanted was to be alone. Sure enough who did she see 10 minutes later? Beast Boy the person she least wanted to see and not only that she could tell by the smile he was ready to start her day with a corny joke.

" Where did that come from?' Beast Boy asked.

" Where did what come from and what our you doing up here?" Snapped Raven. She didn't mean to be so harsh but all she wanted was for him to go away.

" Obviously" Snapped Raven again. Can't he take a hint? She thought.

Suddenly the alarm sounded and Raven just wanted to curl up in a corner and stay away from the world.

When Raven reached the living room everyone was their but her which made Raven's mood even worse. I wonder what all the commotion is about? Raven thought. Starfire looked happy like usual Cyborg looked shocked and Beast Boy was reading a small white paper. She had the feeling her mood was going to get a whole lot worse!

Robin then grabbed the paper and shoved it under Raven's nose.

Dear Titans,

This letter has been sent to you because we have the following problems. We have 3 children at the Jump

City that contain superpowers. However, they are out of control you are the only people within city limits that have

experience with this area. We are also considering lowering wages or even cutting the Titans funds if you decline our

Requests. Which are the following:

A: The Titans must train these children for three weeks .

B: If they acquire more training then we shall send them back to the premises.

C: New children with powers shall be brought to the premises immediately.

We are aware of the inconveniences this may cause and the children shall arrive May 2nd at 2:00.

Sincerely,  
The mayor


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 2 : Arrival

-  
Raven stood their paralyzed she couldn't speak or breath for that matter. She just stood staring off into the distant galaxy while her thoughts trailed through her head. **Kids! Kids! I don't get along with kids! All my** **privacy will be gone**! She thought. She could already see what they would do; Trash everywhere, kids jumping on beds, fighting over video games, and everything else kids do.

" UGH" was all raven could manage to say after the time passed by.

Finally around 5 minutes later people were getting over their shock and started to move once more. Robin however, still seemed very dazed and tried to sit in a chair that wasn't their and with a flump he hit the ground.

" Friend Raven isn't this joyful news " Starfire said.

"UGH" Raven said again.

" I don't know about this guys" Beast Boy said.

" This is no place for kids" Stated Robin.

" UGH" I think you know who said that.

…….

……..

…….

……..

" I hate to say this but Robin is right." Cyborg said.

"UGH" I think you still know who said that.

" Raven snap out of it!" Beast Boy said while waving his hands in front of her face.

-  
2 weeks later

Raven awoke on May 2nd with a awful feeling in her stomach. She wasn't quite sure why thought, but then memories came flooding back. Today was May 2nd and today the kidswould arrive. Raven quickly glanced at the clock which glowed red with the time 4:00.  
Raven hadn't been able to sleep due to the fact that she had nightmares all night, and the thought of kids weren't exactly in Raven's nature. Meditation would be needed to handle the stress so with a quick sigh she walked to the roof and began her work.

Around 2 and a half hours later Raven heard the door open behind her and without a second thought she said " Hello Robin" ( She thought it was him because he gets up early)

" I am not Robin." Spoke the high voice of Beast Boy.

" Beast Boy" Raven squeaked startled.

" I couldn't sleep" Beast Boy said.

" Are you nervous about the kids coming today?" Beast Boy asked.

"No" Raven said.

"A little?"

"No"

" Not even a teensy, weensy little bit?"

" NO, NO , NO" Raven yelled.

Beast Boy looking hurt started walking towards the door of the roof his ears drooping sadly. Raven sighed, her day was bad enough already without the addition of guilt added to it.

" Ok, Maybe a little bit." She said.

Beast Boys ears picked up again and he ran back to sit next to Raven his smile widening with each passing second. Raven looked at him quietly and then thought to herself **I love it when his ears do that!** **What!** Raven thought. **Did I just use love and Beast Boy in the same sentence?** Raven sighed softly.

" Wanna go get some breakfast?" Beast Boy asked.

" I guess" Raven said still feeling slightly guilty about yelling at him.

**Why did I agree to breakfast? He is probably going to make me some of that tofu crap. Why do I get that feeling in my stomach every time he smiles? Hmmm, I shouldn't have eaten Starfire's pudding of gladness it's making me feel weird. **She thought.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time passed to quickly for Raven who was never going to admit kids scared the heck out of her. The 7 hours 32 minutes and 23 seconds of waiting and staring at a clock went by all to fast for Raven because with every second a new feeling of dread overcame her. A soft knock at the door followed by footsteps made Raven's heart beat so fast she was afraid it would burst.

" Hello, my name is Christina and I am a social worker delivering the children." She stated with a warm smile.

The woman had a grey dress jacket a grey skirt to match and a red under shirt. Which matched her blonde hair and blue eye's quite nicely due to the fact that the gray suit helped rid the room of the blinding light produced by her smile. She was followed in by 2 children one looked around 10 years old and had short red hair and was a little bit tubby. The girl would fit in well with Starfire due to the fact she wore pink and her hair showered with burettes.

" This is Kate." Said Christina.

" Hi" She cried out happily in a squeaky little voice.

" Do as I taught you, Kate." Said Christina.

Kate ran around and shook everyone's hand but until she went to shake Raven's hand……. Raven just ignored the girl and kept her hand underneath her cloak. Kate and Christina gave Raven a weird look; while the Titans glared at her ;even Starfire gave her a look of apprehension.

" Kate has the power of light, and can blind people periodically" said Christina.

Next to step forward was a young boy with brunette hair and a small leather jacket to go with his hesitant behavior. His name apparently was Nick Layson and he looked as though he just swallowed a lemon. He stepped forward to shake Cyborg's hand and then with a yelp of pain Cyborg stepped back.

" HAHAHAHA" Laughed Nick.

" Nick " Christina scolded.

" I am sorry he does that to everyone as kind of a welcoming joke." She stated.

" He has the power of static electricity" She said.  
" Last but not least……" She said while turning around.

" Where the heck is Phoenix?" She asked softly.


	3. Chapter 3 It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 3: It Begins

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven said and did nothing while the others looked desperately for the little girl Phoenix ,and she even thought their desperation was a highly amusing aspect to her day.

" You must forgive Phoenix she is very quiet and doesn't like to socialize." Said Christina.

" How did the little twerp get around us?" Asked Cyborg.

" She has the power to disappear and walk through walls. Phoenix doesn't like to use the powers due to the fact her parents beat her verbally, physically, and their was some neglect also. I feel horrible about her condition ;you have to basically put a feeding tube down her throat to get her to eat and she hasn't spoken a word the whole time she was out of her parents custody." Stated Christina.

Raven new she could find the girl because she could sense emotions that were vibrating strongly near the refrigerator, however Raven wasn't sure she wanted to spend half the day playing hide and seek with a little kid. With a sigh Raven got up and went in search of the girl and found her instantly by the counter.

" Guys I found her" Raven said without emotion.

" Oh Joy I am simply elated to see her" Said Starfire.

Raven quickly grabbed towards the floor and found the invisible child. Phoenix released her shield without a problem but she remained in the fetal position trembling with fear.

" How many times have I told you not to do that" Said Christina.

" …………."

"…………."

"…………."

" Wow that's a really high number" Joked Beast Boy.

" SHUT UP! Snapped Raven.

Raven stood their watching Christina give her goodbyes to the children as she kissed their cheeks on both sides lightly and surely. Kate even started to cry until Nick punched her arm violently and then Kate cried harder. Raven kept her eyes on Phoenix while the child tried to squirm her way out of Christina's grasp not succeeding in getting away Phoenix allowed a small peck on the cheek.

" What now?" asked Beast Boy

" Game station" cried Nick

" I am going to like this kid." Beast Boy said.

" Yeah, you to will get along considering he is a slightly more mature version of you!" Said Raven.

" Hey" Beast Boy said.

" Cyborg, break up Beast Boy's and Raven's fight! Starfire help me show these kids to their rooms. Robin demanded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 hours later Every one remained seated on the couch and they were all about to play a get to know each other game, thanks to Starfire. They would just take turns asking questions and the kids would answer them unless it was to personal. Since it was Starfire's idea she got to ask first and she was so excited that she bounced like a kangaroo.

" How old are you?" Starfire asked.

" 8" Squeaked Kate

"10" said Nick.

" How old are you Phoenix?" Starfire said as nice as she could.

" ………….."

"…………."

"…………."

This is going to be a long night Raven thought to herself………

-  
Sorry this chapter is so short I will make the next one longer (:

No flaming please!

This is a Beast Boy X Raven Fan Fiction!

Please review(: 


	4. Chapter 4 Day 1

**No flames please(:**

**First off I would like to thank all the people who read my story(:**

**This is a BBRae fiction!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**Chapter 4: Day 1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day arrived and Beast Boy started his normal routine get up, bathroom, stare at the amazing green man in the mirror for 30 minutes, brush his hair and teeth , and then stare at himself some more. He smiled at himself and started flexing his muscles in poses that absolutely **no one** wanted to see but himself.

" Oh yeah, I am a **hunk**." he said with pride.

Until he realized that their was a camera focusing on him lying on the bathtub. He heard laughter coming down the hall and set a speed record that would have put a Olympic racer to shame. He was praying that Cyborg had left the camera off and didn't see the performance put on by himself. He of course was praying so hard that he forgot he was in his boxer shorts …………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile in the living room……….._

"Oh Nick I idolize you!" Said Cyborg.

Nick had some how rigged a camera put it in the boys bathroom and managed to get the picture to show up in the living room.

" **WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**." Nick laughed menacingly.

They here the slide of the doors behind them and see Raven enter the room with a unreadable expression on her face. She glanced at the TV and simply walked to the stove to make her herbal tea ,without a second thought.

" Aren't you going to ask us what we are up to?" Asked Cyborg.

" Nope." Said Raven.

" You could usewhat we are doing against Beast Boy in a argument." Said Cyborg.

" okay!" Said Raven plopping down on the couch beside him.

They stared at the TV for at least an hour and even Raven was getting impatient.  
Suddenly the door to the bathroom slid open and in came Beast Boy, and he slid automatically to the toilet to go to the bathroom.

" The **horror**." Raven screamed.

" What's the matter can't handle your boyfriend necked." Cyborg teased.

Of course knowing Raven that's a pretty stupid thing to do so he better be running…

**" HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! "**

**

* * *

**

" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

After 30 minutes of posing Cyborg had enough blackmail to last a life time, and even Raven couldn't hold back a snort laughter. Beast Boy ran out of the bathroom heading right towards the living room at full speed looking ready to kill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven could have swore her jaw touched the ground when Beast Boy ran in the room wearing only his cartoon boxers. This unfortunate incident caused everyone in the room except Raven to burst out laughing. Robin hearing the noise ran into the room followed closely by Starfire with Kate. ( Phoenix was off hiding)  
Raven turned so red that she could have blended in with Robin's cape, she put up her hood hoping it would hide her blush .**At least he is cute,** Raven thought and she turned even redder and redder until she was about to pass out.

" You are a bad man." Cried Kate.

" Why is everyone laughing and why is Raven so red?" Beast Boy asked.

" Beast Boy, you might want to look down." Robin said.

" Oh," he squeaked.

He ran out of the room in embarrassment and Raven wished she could just disappear after what she had been thinking.

" Guys I think you went to far." Said Robin

" Someone should go talk to him." Robin said. All eyes turned to Raven who still look flustered even though her hood was on her head. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How did I get suckered into this?" Raven asked while knocking on Beast Boy's door.

" GO AWAY" Beast Boy cried.

" Don't make me force myself in their!" Raven said.

She phased into his room looking straight at Beast Boy who was red eyed on the bottom bunk of his bed. She walked up and sat at the edge of his bed her eyes never leaving his face the whole time.

" Want to talk about it?" Asked Raven.

" Why do you care anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

" Your one of my best friends and I care about you." she said.

" Really?" Beast Boy said.

They were silent and then out of no where Beast Boy dived into her arms giving a heart braking sob. A little while later she heard the familiar snoring and drooling of her happy Beast Boy and she thought **oh how cute.** **Wait! What?** She questioned herself and ended up so deep in thought that she fell asleep with Beast Boy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile in the living room……………_**

" Friend Phoenix, please eats the nuts of dough!" Starfire cried.

This was the fifth time she tried to get the young 4 year old girl to eat and it was getting frustrating.

" Friend Robin will you assist me in nourishing Phoenix?" Starfire pleaded

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 hours later……….._

"** Why don't we sedate her or something!"**

-  
_Another 3 hours later………………………………..._

"** Should we knock her out and feed her that way."** Said Robin angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another 30 minutes later………

**" THAT'S IT IF THIS LITTLE TWIRP DOES NOT EAT IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I AM GOING** **TO ………**'said Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter was long enough!

No flames please !

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**No flaming please(:**

**BBRae Fan fiction**

**Chapter 5: Babysitting part 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 week later_

It was midday and everything seemed as near to normal in Titans Tower as it could ever get ! Starfire was braiding Kate's hair and Cyborg was playing video games with Robin. Who knows where Nick and Beast Boy were, though they were probably playing some weird prank somewhere. Raven was pretending to read but actually thinking about the little girl Phoenix who hadn't been seen for some time. **Where could she be?** Raven wondered.

" Has anyone seen Phoenix?" Raven asked.

" She needs to start her training or she will never be able to control her powers." Said Robin

" I think the little lady can handle them just fine considering the fact that we never seen her." Said Cyborg.

" I know this sounds not like me but I can't help but worry……." Said Raven.

" Friend Raven is right we should probably try to locate her." Said Starfire.

The alarm flashed red and everyone but Raven and Robin jumped quite high; Starfire even landed in Robin's lap causing them both to blush furiously……

-  
_2 hours later…….._

Raven would never admit the fact that she was still worried about Phoenix; Phoenix in fact reminded her of herself when she was Phoenix's age.

-  
_3 days later.  
_Raven felt like she was the only one who had not made a connection to a child; Starfire had Kate and all the boys had developed a relationship with Nick the boy pretty much loved everything. Raven had seen Phoenix only once this week and she was still worried, even though no one else seemed to be. She had seen many of them on occasions bully the girl and even though it might not have been intentional it was still their.

" Raven, it's your night to baby sit!" Robin said.

" Grrrrrr" Raven said.

The Titans had set up a time system for the week and each of them had to take turns babysitting each night so the others got personal space. She hated babysitting kids because she couldn't relate to any of them because, Kate was girly and Nick liked video games and sports.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right before the other Titans were about to leave.

" Don't forget to feed Phoenix" Robin warned.

" I don't like Phoenix she is what Robin said about Slade a royal pain in the ass." Said Kate.

" Friend Cyborg what is a ass?" asked Starfire.

" Ask Robin." Said Cyborg.

" I have to agree with Kate on that one." Said Nick.

" She is a bit of a Clorfbag." said Starfire.

Out of the corner of her eye Raven saw a flicker of black and she felt a burst of pain coming from Phoenix( because Phoenix heard what they said) …. Raven instantly felt guilty and she realized from what this girl was feeling she was in danger of ending her own life. She remembered feeling the same way when people where cruel to her in Azarath and the anger inside her bubbling inside of her like ever before. Things began to blow up as her eyes flashed a dangerous red (like when her inner demon is released.)

**" YOU GUYS ARE SO BLIND."** Raven screamed.

" Friend Raven why are you angry?" Starfire asked.

**" WHY AM I ANGRY? ASK YOURSELVES THAT QUESTION! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DIFFERENT FROM THE CRUEL PEOPLE IN AZARATH, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"** Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raven instantly burst into tears then she ran to her room carrying a dangerous trail of destruction behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry the chapter is so short but I am in a cliffy mood!**


	6. Chapter 6: Babysitting part 2

**Please No flaming**

**BBRae fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans**

**Chapter 6: Babysitting Part 2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven remained in her room fuming for a few minutes but she calmed down almost instantly due to her constant meditation. She had stopped crying but she still heard a soft sniffle every once in a while; **Phoenix** she thought.

" Stay here I will be back in a few moments." Raven ordered gently.

Raven walked the hallways toward the door where everyone was still in shock due to her large out burst.

" Guy's you can go I will watch the kids." Raven said.

A few gave her a concerned glance but with a slight nod they left……

" I am going to put a movie in and if you move 1 inch from the living room I will eat you for breakfast tomorrow." Raven said.

They all nodded and ran as far from Raven's killer glare as they could and with that Raven stalked off towards the door.

" Phoenix, I am going to tell you story and you don't have to come out." said Raven.  
" When I was small I was taken away from my mother at birth and I was Given to a group of Azarathian monks…….. They were kind but I had no one to even call my friend or family……. My people were taught not to express their affections or anything else on me because of my powers and I was so incredibly lonely……Until I met this man named Lex he became my best friend and we ignored all the ruled not to mention he treated me with love and respect. I would have done anything for him and I thought he would do anything for me, but I was wrong………….( Raven lets out a tiny sob) His father caught us talking and laughing and Lex abandoned me, and then he told me we could no longer be friends …… I couldn't take it after that I so wanted to die and I even started to cut my wrists…….. I tried to commit suicide but a monk caught me and I am so glad today that he did. I think soon after I even went a little bit crazy from loneliness….. What I am about to tell you is my deepest, darkest secret and if you decide to talk you must tell no one. I named my heart beat because somehow listing to my heart beat calmed me down….. I began to even talk to it and today I still like to hear it when I am trying to calm down…… "

" Well that's my story!" Raven said.

" ……"

"……."

"……"

"……"

"……."

"……."

"……"

"Look you don't have to come out, however I am going to come back withdinner and I will leave it on the bed. I would have a deep appreciation if you ate it." Raven said

Raven then without another word walked into the kitchen ready to make the four of them dinner. She eyed Nick and Kate then the room to check if the had done anything bad. Seeing that they took her words and evil glare to heart she smiled to herself happily.

" Since you guys were so good I will let you have ice cream for dessert." Said Raven.

" **Yeah **" the kids cried in delight.

Raven had some trouble making dinner, and by trouble she meant burning it! She had ruined the impossible Mac and Cheese…. ( Sorry if I offended any of you)  
She in the end had to order out for pizza, and she was still feeling slightly down about it.

Raven delivered 3 pieces to her room leaving them on the bed for Phoenix.

" I will bring you ice cream later." Raven called not asking for a reply.

Raven returned to the living room and started to play a game with the kids while they ate happily. **This isn't so** **bad!** She thought to herself happily. A little while later Raven returned to her bedroom and she picked up a empty plate. Raven left the room whistling to herself and she had a feeling of real accomplishment. She later returned with chocolate ice cream but when she returned only half of it was gone. Raven wasn't complaining though because this girl hadn't eaten for a whole week.

" Thank you" Raven whispered.

On the couch things weren't as calm and happy in fact it was in pieces. She had allowed them to watch wicked scary 2 and they weren't looking to happy. Raven walked the kids hand in hand to their bedroom and sat on the couch with a kid on each side. She tried everything holding their hands while they laid down, reading a story, counting sheep and turning the light on. She finally had pulled herself up to singing to them and it made the kids fall asleep almost instantly. Her mother had taught her the song years after the time of the monks and loneliness. The memories over came her and she just couldn't stop singing. After a few minutes she herself let sleep over come her also…..

-  
Meanwhile

The Titans returned home and to their surprise the house was quite and not destroyed.** I wonder where Raven** **is?** He thought. They heard soft noises coming from the kids bedroom down the hall so he and the Titans decided to follow it. They heard a soft voice singing softly and even though he didn't understand the words he thought it was the most beautiful noise he ever heard. **Angel** was the word that came to his mind and he continued to stand and stare in complete daze. He and the others watched as the small children fell asleep in Raven's arms and a few minutes later Raven joined them in their nightly rest.

" I'll take Raven to her bedroom." Beast Boy said softly.

" I don't know about that dude. You know how Raven is about people and her room." Cyborg said.

" It'll be worth it" Beast Boy said.

" Okay man, but don't take advantage of her." Said Cyborg.

" Do you really think I would do something like that?" Beast Boy asked.

" You never know…." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy slowly picked Raven up bridal style and he carried her gently to her room…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

Phoenix was standing in the corner with her back against the wall and she didn't mean to hear it but she did…..

" Don't forget to feed Phoenix" Robin warned.

" I don't like Phoenix she is what Robin said about Slade a royal pain in the ass." Said Kate.

" Friend Cyborg what is a ass?" asked Starfire.

" Ask Robin." Said Cyborg.

" I have to agree with Kate on that one." Said Nick.

" She is a bit of a Clorfbag." said Starfire

She felt her throat tighten and she ran blindly and she wasn't sure how exactly she had arrived in Raven's room. She heard yelling and then the door to the room slide open then shut again. **Nobody** had stood up for her before and it may have been a small effort but she felt touched by the woman's kindness. She watched Raven throw herself on the bed with a **flump **and start to cry her eyes out. Things began to spin out of whack the vases everything began to brake and fall. This woman is so strong ( mentally)she thought while watching her stuff her tears down her throat and put on a face of a fighter. She felt tears arise in her throat and she stifled a sob.

" Stay here I will be back in a few moments." Raven ordered gently.

" She is so strong, I wish I could be as strong as her….." She said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few minutes later……._

" Phoenix, I am going to tell you story and you don't have to come out." said Raven.  
" When I was small I was taken away from my mother at birth and I was Given to a group of Azarathian monks…….. They were kind but I had no one to even call my friend or family……. My people were taught not to express their affections or anything else on me because of my powers and I was so incredibly lonely……Until I met this man named Lex he became my best friend and we ignored all the ruled not to mention he treated me with love and respect. I would have done anything for him and I thought he would do anything for me, but I was wrong………….( Raven lets out a tiny sob) His father caught us talking and laughing and Lex abandoned me, and then he told me we could no longer be friends …… I couldn't take it after that I so wanted to die and I even started to cut my wrists…….. I tried to commit suicide but a monk caught me and I am so glad today that he did. I think soon after I even went a little bit crazy from loneliness….. What I am about to tell you is my deepest, darkest secret and if you decide to talk you must tell no one. I named my heart beat because somehow listing to my heart beat calmed me down….. I began to even talk to it and today I still like to hear it when I am trying to calm down…… "  
-  
A few hours later…..

Raven didn't know it but Phoenix was laying awake in the corner of the room with her shield up. Phoenix loved listing to Raven talk it calmed her tromping spirit with gentle warmth and love.Phoenix would have given anything to lay in Raven's lap with the other children. Soon she felt the gentle sleep of warmth come over her body and she let off a contented sigh……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Their you go a nice long chapter!(:**_


	7. Chapter 7: Say Goodbye to Kate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**No flaming please.**

**I am sorry if this story sucks big time!**

**Chapter 7:Say Goodbye toKate.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midday, around 2:32 to be exact and all was at peace in Titans Tower….. Until the phone rang and the gentle stomping of feet could be heard through the steel interior of the building.

" Hello." Robin said almost lazily.

" Hi, this is Christina calling for the Jump City Adoption Agency ." Christina said.

" The one that brought the kids to our house?" Robin asked.

" Yep, that's me! Anyway I think we found a good foster family for Kate. They will be coming to the premises at around 4:00 . I am sorry this meeting was called at such short notice but I wasn't aware of them coming till about 5 minutes ago." Said Christina.

" Is this okay?" Christina asked.

" Yeah, it's fine." Robin said.

" Goodbye".

"Goodbye".

Robin felt a leak of disappointment come from him as he hung up the phone. As much as he would hate to admit it he would miss the girl and Starfire his crush would probably be heart broken. He called the other Titans on the communicators and told them to meet in the living room where they could discuss the matter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later………_

The five Titans all seated them selves on the coach in their usual manner awaiting to hear the news.

" I have received word that they believe the found good foster parents for Kate and the foster parents will arrive at 4:00."

Starfire couldn't help but let her face fall during the briefing as she let a sharp pain ingulf her heart. She tried to put on a smile but found tears well up in her eyes and as she tried to fight the tears they only engulfed her more. Kate and her had become great friends and as much fun as it was to have Raven around; having a girl who liked shopping and hair had been a much needed pleasure. Starfire felt the tears well up again and with a large sob she ran to her room and held her pillow as close to her she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

Robin watched Star carefully during the briefing and it wasn't only because he liked her it was also because he knew she would be very upset. He saw tears well up in her eyes and felt the obsessive need to comfort her. He watched as she got up and charged out the room and without a second thought he walked to her door.

" Star, are you okay?" He asked softly.

" Yes friend Robin I will just miss Kate very much." Starfire said in a muffled voice. ( They are talking through a door.)

He heard the soft swooshing noise as Starfire opened the door and made a gesture to welcome him into her room. In the process Starfire tripped and fell right into Robin's lap and they both sat up flushing embarrassingly. Robin's mouth came crashing down on Starfire's lips and then they both pulled away breathless.

" Well it took you guys long enough." Beast Boy said through their laughter.

" Umm I have to go train." Said Robin blushing furiously.

" I must feed Silky." Starfire said also blushing.

-  
_4:00 that day._

Beast Boy heard the door bell ring softly in the distance and the soft swooshing of a door and talking of people.

" This is Mr. and Mrs. Larson they are here to adopt Kate." Said Christina.

He heard Starfire give a sob and then Robin put a hand on her shoulder in soft comfort. Seeing this made him think of Raven and she was no where to be seen. **I wonder where she is ?"** He thought lightly. She had been told at the briefing that she needed to be here at 4:00. He watched Christina greet Kate and Nick with bright hugs and gentle kisses then she looked around hopefully trying to spot Phoenix.

" Where is Phoenix and the girl with the cape?" Christina asked.

" Phoenix is in the Jim behind theexcercise bikes and I am right here." Raven replied.

" Yeahhhh, auntie Raven I wouldn't have let them take me if I didn't get to say goodbye to you," Said Kate.

" Speaking of which we are on a tight schedule and must leave soon." Said Christina.

" Say goodbye to your friends Kate." Said Christina.

Starfire gave another loud sob as Kate ran around giving them hugs and even Raven allowed the small girl to hug her.

" Mrs. Larson put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and then handed her a small piece of paper with their number on it."

" You can visit Kate any time you want." She said talking mostly to Starfire.

" Thank you." Starfire whispered softly.

" Don't mention it." Mrs. Larson said.

" Where is Phoenix I want to say goodbye to her." Kate said.

" I am sorry dear we really don't have time to wait for her". Christina said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 hour later in the living room……._

Robin and Starfire were in Starfire's room comforting each other and Cyborg was downstairs working on his " baby".

" Are you going to miss her?" Beast Boy asked.

" Who? Kate?" Raven questioned a little bit.

" Who do you think?" Beast Boy asked.

" Do you want the truth? I don't think I will miss her all that much I mean she was alright but we never made any real connection." Raven said emotionlessly

" I feel the same way he said draping his arm over her shoulder."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Their you go nice and fluffy to cover up the sadness!**

**Please rate and review even if it sucks.**

**(; The next chapter coming soon so keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Perfect Prank Part 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Please No Flames!**

**Chapter 8: The Perfect Prank Part 1.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second to last day of Nick's stay with the Titans had arrived and he had to pull off a prank a **perfect prank**. It would be his goodbye and in a way a thank you for the Titans that had opened their homes and their hearts to him. The **perfect prank** had to be planned just right and the was to make laughter echo through the whole town. He had an idea and wasn't even close to done but he was almost out of time.

_Part 1 plan A had begun:_

"Starfire could you take me shopping." He said while pounding on the door of her bedroom.

Before he even knew what happened Starfire had dragged him out of the hallway and into the mall down the street.

" Oh joyous, first let us shop for partials of clothing." Said Starfire

" Can we go to the store down the street first." Said Nick.

" What store do you speak of?' Asked Starfire.

" **Tricky Tricks.**" Said Nick.

" I have never heard of that store." said Starfire.

They soon left for the store and in isle 5 middle shelf he found exactly what he had been looking for.  
Pinkies Pink clothes Dye and so the horror of the perfect prank had begun and the world would soon bow to him…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 hour later…._

Now today it was Starfire's day to do laundry but he knew he could smart his way into the laundry room somehow. It wasn't optional it had to be done their was no second chances for this one it had to be now or never……

" Starfire as thanks to you would you let me do laundry today?" Asked Nick.

"Of course Nick that is quite nice of you." Said Starfire as she left the room wearing a big smile.

Now for his plan to take wing. He thought . He put the darks and whites in separate piles and then put some the pink dye into each of the batches. He then delivered the bright pink clothes to each of the rooms and he even managed to sneak into Raven's room without problems. Oh he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they pulled out their clothes all pink and colored.

_Part 1 plan A was complete._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Part 1 Plan B was now in session._

Now Cyborg did not use clothes so he would have to do something desperate to him. Now he knew where the Titans stored the paint so his day tomorrow would be just as pinkie as the others were………

" **WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**." He laughed evilly.

Now all he had to do was managed to sneak down to the storage closet and grab the pink paint. This job however was a easy job compared to getting past Raven's high security room code.

Now he had to wait and watch for them to go asleep…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 hours later….._

Cyborg had gone to sleep exactly one hour ago but he wanted to wait for Cyborg to go to sleep. He easily cracked the access code to Cyborg's room and snuck in…..

**Slop, Slop, Slop, Slop!** The paint stuck to Cyborg's interior quite nicely.

_Part 1 plan B complete._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Part 1 plan C was now in session_

His last and final plan of today would be the most difficult of all the challenges knowing the fact that Robin was such a light sleeper.  
He quietly as possible cracked Robin's access coed and snuck into Robin's room. He had to stop several times because he swore he saw Robin's eyes open through the openings of his mask. ( Yeah in this story he sleeps with his mask on) He slowly and quietly painted hearts all over Robin's mask while chuckling to himself easily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be coming soon………**

**Please Rate and Review……..**


	9. Chapter 9: The Perfect Prank Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Please No Flaming**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 9: The Perfect Prank Part 2**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Perfect Prank Part 2 Plan A_

Nick had successfully completed part 1 of The Perfect Prank but he still had to finish part 2 before the test tomorrow. ( The 2 remaining kids would have to take a test to see if their training was complete)  
His plan would end with a party however he needed help so he recruited a very eager Beast Boy for the job. He needed help for 2 reasons A: The spread of blood B: He needed money and help to set up the party he had planned.

Him and Beast Boy had thought of a very clever ploy to get the others out of the house and it was a very good prank.

" Now lets go over the plan one more time. You distract the Titans while I put my fake genetically encoded blood all over the walls. Then lead them into the living room so they could see the sight of my blood and mean while I will be putting fake images into the camera system….. Then I will use the spray on myself that will make me unpalatable and you will lead them outside to look for the kidnapper while I get the house ready for the party of the year." Said Nick

" Got that Beast Boy?" asked Nick.

" Yep, dude you are the man!." said Beast Boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 hour later……_

Beast Boy had successfully distracted the other Titans while Nick placed the blood all over the walls of the living room. He heard a soft whisper like voice echo through the walls of the building.

" What are you doing?" asked Phoenix.

" I am setting up for a party!" Want to help.

" No, but I won't tell on you." said Phoenix.

The sad girl turned slowly and sadly to leave. He watched her leave and the feeling of guilt would not go away.

" Hey Phoenix." Said Nick.

" Yeah" Phoenix said.

" Thanks" He said.

She gave him a nod and a small smile as she turned to leave and with a soft swoosh the girl was gone.

Nick heard voices in the halls and Beast Boy gave a signal through the small walkie -talkie. He then moved softly to the room where the camera's film was getting kept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mean while…………._

Beast Boy was ready to be a distraction but he was not given direct orders of what they wanted to distract him with. He pushed the communicator button and told them to meet on the roof of the building.  
Now all the Titans arrived at the roof soon after and Beast Boy had no idea what to say to them.

" Beast Boy, where is their a emergency." Robin asked.

" Umm I ahhh theirs ahhh umm you see ugh!" Beast Boy stampered.

" What did you do this time?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Beast Boy said haughtily.

They all turned around ready to walk away and all Beast Boy was desperately tried to stop them.

" ummm I thought I saw Big Foot." said Beast Boy.

They kept walking.  
" The sky is falling." Said Beast Boy.

They continued walking…….

" umm the year old pizza in my room started to have babies." Said Beast Boy.

They stopped walking

" I stopped walking I have to give you that one Beast Boy." Said Raven.

" Yeah man, when did you get the creativeness to make that one up?" Asked Cyborg.

" I didn't make that one up." Said Beast Boy.

All the team could do was stare.

" yuck " said Raven.

They all started to walk again and with a sigh Beast Boy paged Nick to tell him that they were coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" screamed Starfire.

The Titans had just arrived in the living room seeing the state it was in caused them to nearly fall over in shock.

After Cyborg got over the shock he tested the blood and found that it was supposedly Nick's.( Genetically enhanced.). He then checked the camera's and found nothing but static.

" Good job Nick." Beast Boy whispered.

" We should see if we can find him" Said Beast Boy.

With that the Titans ran out the door in track of the kidnapper……..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 3 coming soon!**

**Please Review(:**


	10. Chapter 10: His Final Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**BBRae Fan fiction**

**Please No Flaming.**

**Chapter 10: The Final Good Bye. ( Warning this chapter is going to be extremely depressing and so if you have a soft heart you might want to skip it!(:**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was covered in sweat and he was having issues with the banner because he wasn't tall enough to hang it. The blood was near impossible to get off the wall and the reddish tinge was still their.

" Oh man they are so going to kill me." Nick said.

Nick was beginning to have second thoughts about this little prank of his…. Mostly because Beast Boy had snuck him a call and told him Starfire was nearly in tears and Cyborg had gone frantic. He felt a tinge of guilt and so he tried to push the guilt out of his mind.

Suddenly he heard a loud crashing noise coming from behind him…

" Whose their?" Nick cried.

" Phoenix?"

" Anyone?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…..

" Where could friend Nick be." Starfire whimpered.

Beast Boy couldn't help but crack a small smile scene before him and unfortunately Robin saw…

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE." Robin hollered

" Nothing I uhhh ." Beast Boy said.

" You were always a bad liar Beast Boy." Said Raven.

" Okay, I will tell you but you are not going to like it." Said Beast Boy.

He told them and they didn't like it……..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile……._

Phoenix had seen it all… He watched Nick get shot andshe saw the man that did it… It was quick and painless; he simply raised the gun and took aim firing right at Nick's head……..

She fought the scream threatening to crawl up her throat…. She had to get to the Titans but where were they…She became angry and then she saw her chance which was sitting shimmering on the table…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

" YOU DIYED MY CLOSE PINK!" Raven screamed.

" FAKE KIDNAPPING…" Robin yelled.

" PINK!" Raven screamed.

They then saw the alarm go off in the house ( They were standing right next to it.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

Phoenix ran for the knife sitting on the table and the man looked around desperately for the source of the noise. She grabbed the knife and the moment it touched her skin it became invisible with her. She had to kill this man to revenge Nick.

The man turned again and she saw the perfect opportunity to plunge the knife straight into the man's back……

-  
**Cliffhanger..**

**I know it's sad but don't worry I will make sure the story ends happy in the end!**

**Rate and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Phoenix's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan fiction.**

**Please No Flaming.**

**Chapter 11: Phoenix's revenge.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix could still hear the man's surprised scream as she plunged the knife straight into the man's back. Blood and brains mingled on the floor and the smell was almost unbearable.

" What have I done?" She whispered staring at the supposed dead man at her feet.

She couldn't take what she just done and with a frightened wail she ran down the steps running right into the Titans. Raven however was the only one who noticed the frightened girl running straight past them. The rest of them were all focused on the blood soaked room and the two people lying motionless. In the middle of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

Phoenix gave a frightened glance as she ran passed the Titans but none of them seemed to notice her. She didn't bother to shield herself from the people as she ran as quickly as she could to the middle of The Jump City Park.

Phoenix had always ran here after her parents beat her or when she came to beg for food.

She saw a figure walking right toward her and she was filled with fright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What happened." Starfire whispered.

" This wasn't part of the joke." Beast Boy cried.

" I know." Robin said.

Poor Cyborg burst into tears and Beast Boy just sat staring with a shocked look on his face.  
"The man who did is still breathing." Said Robin.

" But who stabbed him?" Beast Boy asked.

" Phoenix was the only one home." said Robin.

" Then where is she?" asked Cyborg.

" Where is friend Raven? " asked Starfire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…….._

Raven saw Phoenix's small body run past her in the hallway. She saw the blood in the living room but she was still worried about Phoenix. She turned abruptly around and she chased Phoenix down to a small park….

" Phoenix are you alright?" Raven asked.

Phoenix let out a small sniffle and tries to run away but Raven was faster and caught her arm. With one quick motion she brought Phoenix's still trembling to her and she held the small girl in her arms.

" Everything is going to be okay." She whispered.

" I am a murderer." Phoenix whispered.

This was the first time Raven heard Phoenix speak and she was slightly surprised at how high the voice sounded.

" You were trying to stop him; so you did nothing wrong." Raven said.

" I am going to go to jail." Phoenix whimpered.

" No, you are going to go home with me." Said Raven.

Raven then carried the small girl back to Titans Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

Every one was still mourning for Nick and they were also worried about Raven and Phoenix. They had sat silently for about 45 minutes when they heard the soft swoosh of the door to the Tower. Raven was carrying the small girl in her arm and Phoenix was covered in blood. Raven was sad about Nick but she had to work on saving the soul of a person who still could be saved. She kept her eyes down when they reached the living room and she tried to walk quickly so Phoenix wouldn't have to look at the scene for to long.

" I am scared Raven." Said Phoenix.

Raven ignored the others as they stared when Raven walked past them.

" It's alright to be scared." Said Raven.

Raven reached Phoenix's room and she laid the girl down on the bed.

" Raven will you…" Phoenix began but then stopped.

" It's okay Phoenix you can tell me." said Raven( I know this doesn't sound much like Raven but hey!)

" Will you stay with me till I go asleep?" Phoenix asked.

Raven gave the girl a nod accompanied by a grimace like smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Phoenix's point to of view….._

As Phoenix reached the tree and saw a figure approaching her quickly and her heart began to pound. She wanted to cry but instead she got up to run away from the unknown figure but then a hand pulled her into a hug. She recognized the figure as Raven's and she never in all her years of life remembered feeling so safe… It felt almost like someone actually cared about her. Her 8 year old eyes stared off into the distance and she felt her sadness well up again.

" Everything is going to be okay." Raven whispered.

" I am a murderer." Phoenix whispered.

She knew this was the first time Raven heard her speak and she was surprised that Raven didn't say anything.

" You were trying to stop him; so you did nothing wrong." Raven said.

" I am going to go to jail." Phoenix whimpered.

" No, you are going to go home with me." Said Raven.

Phoenix felt Raven's muscle's tighten as she picked her up. They walked slowly back up to Titans tower and once they reached the door she felt fear again. She looked into the bloody room and felt all four of the other Titans eyes baring down on her. She subconsciously thanked Raven for bringing her to from the room so quickly. She felt another tremor clasp over her heart as she was gently laid down on the fluffy mattress.

" Raven will you…" Phoenix began but then stopped.

" It's okay Phoenix you can tell me." said Raven

" Will you stay with me till I go asleep?" Phoenix asked.

Phoenix felt Raven hold her hand and stroke it softly and event though it was comforting it still would not ease the girl into sleep. After what seemed like hours Raven stood up and softly started to pace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I am going to give you a elixir that causes dreamless sleep." Raven said.

Phoenix said nothing but she offered Raven a small smile showing that it was okay. Raven walked to her room softly searching for the items she would need.

" Let's see I will need…"

Raven quickly gathered the ingredients and headed slowly back to Phoenix's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I may not be able to update as much now that school is starting tomorrow but I will go as fast as I can.**

**Rate and Review.(:**


	12. Chapter 12: The Test and Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**BBRae fan fiction.**

**No flaming please**

**Chapter 12: The test and Funeral.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…._

Phoenix awoke the next morning and the tears started to flow almost instantly. She tried to stand and found that Raven had fallen asleep at her bed side. This made her think of the cruelty of her mother and how she never cared for her. All she ever wanted was to hear those 3 simple words " **I love you**". Phoenix had never heard those words before and if she could have one wish love from another person would be it.

Raven must have sensed that she was awake because with a quick and subtle jerk she was awake.

" Are you alright?" Raven asked.

"………….."

"………….."

"………….."

" We have to think of some form of communication here." Said Raven.

"…………."

" If the answer is yes I want you to hold up you hand and if the answer is no you don't have to do anything." said Raven.

Raven went to place her hands on Phoenix's shoulder but Phoenix thinking that she was in trouble gripped her head and screamed.

" What did your parents do to you?" Raven asked sadly.

Raven softly touched the girls head softly but was interrupted by the Titans running in trying to find the source of the scream. Phoenix got frightened instantly and put her invisibility shield up.

" Thanks a lot guys." Raven said

" What did we do." Beast Boy asked.

" Never mind." Raven said.

" Where is Phoenix? The mayor is here and he wants to see if her powers are in control enough for her to leave." said Robin.

Raven hadn't realized she was so connected with Phoenix and was surprised when the motherly instinct to protect her child came over.

" Her powers were fine to begin with." said Raven sourly.

" Raven chill." said Beast Boy.

" If I wanted a chill I would eat a ice cube." said Raven

Raven gave the room a killer glare and by the time Raven could think the word "go" they were gone.

"You can come out now Phoenix." Raven said.

" Hide in my room I will be back later." said Raven.

" Maybe she really does care". Phoenix whispered as Raven left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile……_

The mayor was a very fat old man but it wasn't his looks that turned everyone off it was his mean pompous attitude. Robin knew that the mayor would not take the news of them losing a kid lightly.

" We have seemed to misplaced Phoenix." said Robin.

" How could you misplace a child." said the mayor ( I don't have the mayors name so I just call him the mayor.)

He signaled a man from behind him to wipe his sweaty brow with a very questionable looking yellow cloth.

" Fine, you have tested my patience enough for today Robin. Since she is not here she will automatically fail so she will have to remain for 3 more weeks." said the mayor.

Raven had heard the news from the hallway and she felt like jumping for joy but since she was Raven she did not.

" Phoenix." she said while entering her room.

Phoenix appeared about 2 minutes later wearing a very unreadable expression on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Nick's funeral a few days later…._

The Titans were sitting in the front row of the beach set interior awaiting the final words that were spoken for Nick. Beast Boy noticed that Raven kept trembling and you could here the shocks of broken glass in the background. Beast Boy took Raven in his arms and to his surprise she did not pull away like she usually did.

" Everything is going to be okay." he whispered.

Raven reacted by cuddling her way even deeper into Beast Boy's chest in a attempt to hide her tears. Beast Boy continued to stroke Raven's hair ever so softly in a attempt to make her feel better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the funeral party later……_

Phoenix couldn't help but feel like this was all her fault and if she had stopped Roger Mclenner ( The murder who is still alive and in jail.) sooner Nick would still be alive.  
**How did Raven talk me into coming here, **she thought unhappily.'

" I know what you are thinking and it isn't your fault." Raven whispered as she put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

" Are you hungry?" Raven asked softly.

" …………"

"…………."

"…………"

Phoenix hesitated slightly before raising her hand in speech…..

" Come with me then." Raven said emotionlessly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry the next chapters all happy(:**

**Rate and Review!(;**


	13. Chapter 13: Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**BBRae fan fiction**

**No flaming please.**

**Chapter 13: Recovery.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix awoke once again with tears in her eyes and with one swift gesture she brushed them away. The memories all came on so strong and she couldn't help but feel completely worthless. Phoenix heard the door creak open and within a minute Phoenix was once again in hiding.

" Phoenix?" Raven asked while coming into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that evening….._

Everyone was sitting at the counter debating over who would watch Phoenix and they all new Phoenix would not come with them. The Titans needed a brake after what happened to poor Nick and nobody really wanted to stay near the place that Nick died.

" I'll watch her." Raven said surprising everyone even herself.

" Raven are you feeling alright.?" Beast Boy said checking her temperature.

"I am fine." said Raven shrugging him off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 hours later…._

" Goodbye friend Raven we will be back in a few earth hours." said Starfire.

_Awkward Silence…._

"………"

"………."

"…………"

"umm right." said Robin.

The other Titans had already exited the room and Beast Boy stood their staring at Raven in awe.

" What?" Raven snapped.

"Nothing." said Beast Boy stiffly.

Beast Boy then slowly leaned forward and kissed Raven softly on the cheek.

" See you." Beast Boy said as he rushed out of the room as fast as he could to prevent Raven from killing him.

Raven was so flustered that she stood their with her hand on the cheek for about 30 minutes.

" Bye, Beast Boy." she said while waving goodbye not realizing how long shehad beenstanding their.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 hours later……._

Raven heard a sharp crash as the rain and lightning struck outside.

" ahhhhh." Phoenix yelled.

Raven ran as fast as she could towards the direction of the screaming voice and after searching Beast Boy's room and the training room she found Phoenix. Phoenix was lying in the corner of Raven's room unshielded and crying.

" Phoenix, what happened?" Raven asked.

" I hate thunder." Phoenix said to scared to care about the no speaking routine.

Raven walked forward a few steps and sat down next to the trembling young child.

" Why do you fear thunder?"

" I don't know if I want to tell you." Phoenix said.

Phoenix gave off a sad sigh and then with a hard look on her face she explained the story to Raven.

"I fear thunder because the weather was like this on the worst day of my life. It was the day my step dad came into out lives and from the first day he hated me. He ordered me to do the laundry but I didn't know how and……. He then said " let me teach you how to Iron". He then took the iron and let it run up and down my arm and I can still see the scars of the blisters. My mother just stood their and let it happen and then I cried for help but all she did was look at me. I wasn't sure at what I did wrong but I guess I am a bad girl.

Do you know what I did wrong?" said Phoenix.

" You did nothing wrong." said Raven

"Then why did my mother let me suffer all this time?" said Phoenix.

" If she let it happen then she isn't really counted as your mother." said Raven.

" I wish you could have been my mother things would have been so different." Said Raven.

" Maybe I still can be." said Raven .

**Why did I say that? I know I can't be her mother**. Thought Raven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile……………………………_

Beast Boy sat with the other Titans while they ordered pizza and the usual fight was taking place…..

"Meat."

" Vegetable."

" Meat"

" vegetable"

" Friends do not quarrel." said Starfire.

In the end they decided to do what they usually did and that was to order more than one pizza. Beast Boy couldn't seem to have a appetite since Raven was stuck at the house and he was here.He set down his half eatin pizza slice down on his plate and sighed sadly.

"Friend Beast Boy why have you not consumed a slice of the pizza?" said Starfire.

" He is probably missing his girl friend." said Cyborg.

" Raven is not my girlfriend." said Beast Boy

" How did you know I was talking about Raven then huh ? "Cyborg said.

"…"

"………"

"…………….."

All was silent except for the soft swoosh of Cyborg's ego inflating to the size of a hot air balloon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I won't be able to update as much because school is back in session.**

**Rate and Review(:**


	14. Chapter 14: Mommy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**No flaming please.**

**Chapter 14: Mommy?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…….._

**Should I adopt Phoenix?** Raven wondered. I can't believe I said that last night and what if I am not ready to look after a kid I mean can't even look after myself. What if I can't keep her because the Titans don't want me to? I could be just as bad as her biological mother and I …………………. I am so confused.

" I think it's time to see my emotions." Raven said to herself while getting pulled into the mirror by the big back claw.

Raven then called a council and told all her emotions to meet in Knowledge's realm and a few minutes later the council begun. They all greeted except anger who was tied in chains due to Trigon's influence.

" I think you all know why I am here." Raven said.

" You want us to help you decided about Phoenix right?" said Brave while punching Happy's arm playfully.

"Yes, now I want to have a civilized discussion about the matter." Said Raven while giving a cautious glance at Rage.

"The facts all state that it would be foolish to keep the child." Knowledge.

"I am sure she knows that, however she loves the child like a daughter and that got to count for something right?" said love.(She stands for all types of love friendship included.)

"Love is a emotions and emotions hurt people." Timid whimpered.

" Well me and happy think she should stay with you." said Brave boldly.

" I could go either way." said Knowledge.

" KILL HER." screamed Rage.

" That isn't even option." said Raven.

" Okay, let's have a vote who thinks I should adopt Phoenix?" said Raven

The vote was anonymous because Rage didn't count due to the fact that she was screaming **kill her** during the whole meeting. The votes all went towards adopting Phoenix even Knowledge's hand went up.

" I guess that is it then." said Raven.

" What are you going to do and will it hurt me?" Timid whispered.

" I am going to talk Robin into letting me keep Phoenix." Said Raven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Robin's room 30 minutes later…._

" What did you want to talk about Raven?" said Robin.

"Ummm well I uh. " Raven tampered.

" Is somebody hurt ?" Robin asked because he never saw

" I want to ……." Raven shook

" Spit it out Raven." said Robin looking as though he was going to try and shake the news out of her.

"Ikindawannaadopphoenix." said Raven really fast.

" What?"

" I want to adopt Phoenix." Raven said slower this time.

Robin's mouth tightened and he eyed Raven's face with a grimace on his features.

" If you were not Raven I would think you were joking. "Said Robin

" I am not joking." said Raven.

" We need to discuss this with the rest of the team." said Robin.

Raven simply nodded and walked back to her room as fast as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 hour later ….._

Robin had called a meeting and they had no idea what it was about and the fact that Raven had not attended was strange.

" Where is friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

" This is what I wish to talk with you about…" Robin said.

"What is wrong boyfriend Robin?" said Starfire.

" Yeah dude what's matter." Said Beast Boy.

" Raven wanted to adopt Phoenix." said Robin.

" If Raven wants to keep her their has to be a anonymous vote." said Robin

So after everyone was no longer startled they took a vote and so it had begun.

"………………."

"……………….."

"………………."

Now Robin was the only one who did not vote to let Raven adopt the child and he justy stood their undecided.

" Why did you not vote for Phoenix boyfriend Robin?" said Starfire.

" Yeah dud it's the only thing that has made Raven this open." said Beast Boy.

"It's not like we see the little lady anyway." said Cyborg.

" Please boyfriend Robin." said Starfire while giving Robin that extremely sweet puppy dog look.

" I guess." said Robin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Only 1 chapter left but don't be sad because I am going to make a sequel the same day I make the epilogue! (: ( tomorrow) Hahahaha Friday's rock.**

**Rate and Review(:**


	15. Chapter 15: How It All Turns Out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Hey! This is the last chapter of this story, however the sequel will be up by tomorrow. The sequel will have a very large amount of Beast Boy and Raven fluff so if you like fluff then that story will be nice. The biography of the sequel will be at the bottom of this epilogue page! P.S. This is pretty short chapter.**

**Chapter 15: How it all turns out.**

-  
_2 weeks later……._

On July 15th Phoenix officially became Raven's daughter and was now known as Phoenix Roth. Phoenix could not have been happier and now Robin and Starfire were officially together!

Phoenix, her now pronounced daughter is slowly gaining enough confidence to talk to the others. She even trains with the other Titans and her constant cover of invisibility was fading fast.

Beast Boy and Raven were still flirting shamelessly as always. ( If you want to see the fluffy stuff read the sequel to this story)J

Cyborg was still the same old Cyborg and would most likely propose marriage to his car.

" Meat!"

" Vegetables!"

" Meat!"

"Tofu!"

Yes, things were finally getting back to normal at Titan's tower.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you liked this Fan Fiction then the sequel should be out by the end of the day! If you wish to locate it then check my profile and it should be their! If it is not then keep checking back because it should be up within the next 24 hours or less.**

**Here is the bibliography of the sequel.**

**It's a Hard Life: Every Girl Needs a Father.**

**Phoenix's mother Raven has been helping her thoroughly through the pain of her life and she very thankful for that. She knows that her mother will always be their for her but she can't help but feel like she is missing something. Sequel to It's a Hard Life . BBrae, StarRob and Cyborg may get paired with someone later.**

**Rate and Review(: **


End file.
